So He Sings
by ManuelleVictoire
Summary: Inspired by a text post going around on Tumblr: "" Imagine Person A singing "You are my sunshine" as Person B slowly dies in their arms"


**„So He Sings"**

**A/N:** Thanks to my amazing beta BrighidsForge here's my very first story inspired by a text post going around on Tumblr that said, " Imagine Person A singing "You are my sunshine" as Person B slowly dies in their arms". I know I'm horribly late, but this post combined with my feels about Glee episode "Bash" made me write this.

Glee doesn't belong to me, but Ryan Murphy. "You are my sunshine" belongs to Johnny Cash.

Trigger Warning for major character death.

_... Enjoy!_

_Heartbeat. _

'Can you…. Can you sing to me?'

For a moment there's nothing but piercing silence. There's no humping taxi drivers, no engine's howling, or thumping sound of music from nearby clubs. But then there's one sound he realized he cannot live without. The sound of their joined heartbeats. His beating inordinately fast and Kurt's now unhealthily weak, but fighting to keep beating, keep pumping for just few more seconds. Always fighting.

Just like Kurt.

'Of course baby, just… just hold on. Just a little longer.' Sebastian holds him tight. He sits on the wet, cold ground in a dark alleyway in NYC with Kurt lying on his lap. His beautiful glasz eyes looking at him expectantly. But Sebastian sees how with every breath Kurt takes, his lungs fill with air, but also his eyes fill with anguish.

So he sings.

**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine****  
****You make me happy when skies are gray  
****You'll never know dear, how much I love you****  
****Please don't take my sunshine… away**

Tears are streaming down Sebastian's face. He sings softly, trying to overcome his grief and stay strong. Kurt needs this. He needs him. He needs to hear him sing.

Just one last time.

**I'll always love you and make you happy, ****  
****If you will only say the same.  
But if you leave me and love another,****  
****You'll regret it all some day**

His voice breaks and he sobs a little. Kurt reaches out and strokes his cheek. His thumb tracing his cheekbone, gathering Sebastian's tears. Sebastian leans into Kurt's touch, kisses his wrist and breaks down, pressing his hand to Kurt's, not letting him go. But he carries on. For Kurt.

**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine****  
****You make me happy when skies are gray****  
****You'll never know dear, how much I love you****  
****Please don't take my sunshine away**

Kurt smiles softly at Sebastian. His eyes full of love, adoration and longing. He can't stop staring.

'I love you, Sebastian.' Kurt whispers, his lips trembling with emotion.

'Oh Kurt…!' he sobs and cradles him even closer.

'No, no… don't stop. I love hearing you sing…. You should do it more often.' Kurt closes his eyes in pain as he struggles with his words, voice barely above a whisper. Sebastian sniffles and continues.

**The other night dear, as I lay sleeping****  
****I dreamed I held you in my arms****  
****But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken****  
****So I hung my head and I cried.**

Kurt sighs and takes their joined hands from Sebastian's cheek and presses them, entwined to his chest, to his heart.

Sebastian feels how weak Kurt is, every breath even more shallow than the last. His body limp and heavy. Sebastian knows. His heart clenches and sinks. Kurt is dying.

**You told me once, dear, you really loved me****  
****And no one else could come between.****  
****But now you've left me and love another****  
****You have shattered all of my dreams**

Sebastian sobs openly. He can't live without Kurt. _His_ Kurt. The only person who saw the real him. The only person who ever truly loved him. He cannot live. Not without his sunshine.

'Sebastian….' Kurt whispers. 'Don't cry. Don't cry…' He looks at Sebastian with so much love and sadness that Sebastian loses it all. He's sure that it can't be true. It has to be some kind of nightmare. A horrible one. Because Kurt can't die! There's so much for them to do, to see, to plan. They had a future planned for them! They were happy, they were in love! Why it has to be Kurt? Why KURT?!

Sebastian howls in heartbreak and kisses Kurt's cold, limp lips.

'Don't you DARE, Kurt! Don't you dare leave me….! Baby, please…. Don't leave me!' He sobs between kisses. He cries out loud, shouts at Kurt, at God, at fate. His heart breaks into thousands of pieces, pieces that he knows will never be complete again.

Because he knows. No, he _feels _that Kurt died. He feels there's no heartbeat to be heard. And Sebastian's own heart stopped beating the second his sunshine was taken away.

So he sings. One last time.

**In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me****  
****When I awake my poor heart pains.****  
****So when you come back and make me happy****  
****I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame.**

**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine****  
****You make me happy when skies are gray****  
****You'll never know dear, how much I love you****  
****Please don't take my sunshine away**

**Please don't take my sunshine away**

A/N: I'm sooooorrrryyyyyyyyyyyy!


End file.
